youngjusticefandomcom-20200222-history
Sphere
| alias = Super-Cycle, Sphere | age (2010) = | age (2016) = | species = New Genesisian weapon | gender = Female programing | hair color = | eye color = | relatives = | affiliation = The Team | powers = | weaknesses = | equipment = | first = 109 | voice = }} The New Genesphere, affectionately known as Sphere, is an extraterrestrial artifact from the world of New Genesis. Personality She apparently possesses some form of intelligent awareness and has attached herself to Superboy. Physical appearance Sphere appears to be a metallic ball approximately 5 feet in diameter with a circular feature containing a pattern of lines and dots that glow indicating possible communication or reaction. She is capable of autonomous movement by rolling. Sphere can transform into assorted machinery, including a motorcycle-like vehicle which Wally has named "the Super Cycle". History Early life The New Genesphere belonged to the Forever People, but she was stolen by Apokoliptian forces. 2010 The Light's extraterrestrial partner tested their transportation system by sending the Sphere through. She was taken in, tortured, and experimented on by Psimon's troops. Following the intervention of the Team, Sphere was freed and helped Superboy and Miss Martian escape from Psimon. She followed them back to the Bio-Ship in Qurac. The Sphere saw Superboy and Miss Martian off before their first day of School. She also showed a bit of playful jealousy when Superboy was working on his bike. The Sphere attempted to join the Team on their trip to Northern India but Superboy forbade it. After his psychology session with Black Canary, Superboy decided to go riding with Wolf. Sphere blocked their path, and transformed into a large wheeled bike. The trio was ambushed by the Forever People, who at first thought Superboy had stolen the Sphere. She cleared up the misunderstanding by explaining that Superboy rescued it from captivity. They decided to track down their stolen technology together. In a battle with Desaad, the Sphere was wounded, but she managed to save the day. The Forever People's combined form, Infinity-Man, was taken over by a Father Box, but by clamping on its head, Sphere allowed Superboy control of the behemoth. The Forever People started healing her with their Mother Box, and intended to take her home to finish the process. Superboy told them that they bonded and that he didn't think of her as technology but as a lifeform, and was allowed to keep her. Sphere, in Super-Cycle form, transported members of the Team to Ice Fortress-1 and Ice Fortress-2. Superboy and Black Canary used the Super-Cycle to get close to the second ice fortress. She brought Canary in range to take a shot at it with her sonic cry. Superboy used Sphere to fly to East Potomac Park to meet with Lex Luthor. The Super-Cycle helped Superboy out when Luthor coerced him to betray the Team. She used her guns to pin down Bane's troops. After a mind-controlled Black Canary attacked the Team in the Cave, the Sphere transformed into the Super-Cycle and transported them out before the arrival of three more enthralled Leaguers. Then, she tracked Superboy's signal and when she found the Bio-Ship, she proceeded inside. The Sphere transported the Team to the Watchtower and helped them in the fight against the mind-controlled Justice League. She cannonballed Martian Manhunter and pinned down John Stewart. She then tried to pin Superman to the ground, but was slammed stuck into the ceiling. 2016 Sphere transported Nightwing and Wonder Girl to Philadelphia to capture the remaining Kroloteans, but the targets escaped. After Gamma Squad (Robin, Blue Beetle and Lagoon Boy) saved the hostages from the Kroloteans, Sphere arrived with Nightwing riding on it. Appearances Background in other media * The Super-Cycle was a semi-character in the Forever People comics and the original Young Justice series, having been uncovered by Robin (Tim Drake), Superboy and Impulse (Bart Allen). Superboy boastfully named the cycle after himself (not realizing that it was the vehicle's official name on New Genesis). However, the Cycle did not develop any sort of kinship with him like in the animated series. Instead, it took on a dog-like behavior and loyalty towards Tim Drake, allowing only him to drive it. Later, when Robin temporarily left the team, the Cycle welcomed Slobo (a clone of Lobo) as his new master. Following the end of the Young Justice series, the Super-Cycle vanished into comic limbo. While the cycle would occasionally curl up into a defensive ball, it never transformed into a metallic sphere. References }} Category:A to Z Category:Equipment Category:Forever People Category:Individuals Category:The Team Category:Vehicles